goetsu-dôshû
by Kokytos
Summary: Die Göttin des Schicksals Fortuna schickt zwei verfeindete Schüler aus, allein eine Nacht im Verbotenen Wald zu verbringen, umgeben von Finsternis und Gefahren. Und dennoch ist diese Situation für einen von den beiden ein Traum, denn allein – so hofft er – kann er dem anderen endlich sein wahres Gesicht zeigen. / Draco & Harry / nicht jugendfrei


**Vorwort des Theaterdirektors bei noch geschlossenem Vorhang:**

Werte Leserinnen und Leser,

es freut mich, Euch zu meinem zweiten Stück begrüßen zu dürfen. Bevor wir uns wieder in eine andere Welt stürzen, wieder ein paar Vorbemerkungen:

– Für das Verständnis der Geschichte müsst Ihr wissen, dass die Gedanken der beiden Protagonisten ausformuliert wurden, wobei **die Gedanken des einen durch Fettschreibung**, _die des anderen durch Kursivstellung_ gekennzeichnet werden. Wessen Gedanken das jeweils sind, werdet Ihr rasch genug selbst feststellen.

– Weiters: Auch hier wird es nicht jugendfrei zugehen; wem die Vorstellung von Draco und Harry bei Intimitäten nicht gefällt, dem wird dieses Stück auch nicht gefallen.

– Drittens: Da das Stück im Großen und Ganzen ohne Bezüge auf Ereignisse aus den Büchern vonstattengeht, ist es weitgehend Spoiler-frei.

– Noch was: Falls es jemanden interessiert, woher der Name des Stücks kommt: Ich lerne ein wenig Japanisch und bin in einem Wörterbuch zufällig auf den Begriff _goetsu-dôshû_ gestoßen (im Original 呉越同舟 geschrieben). Er meint _zwei erbitterte Feinde im selben Boot_, und weil das so treffend die Ausgangssituation des Stücks zusammenfasst, habe ich es zum Titel erkoren. Es gibt im Stück keine Anspielungen an Japan, falls das jemand erwartet.

– Ich besitze in keinerlei Form Rechte an der Marke Harry Potter. Ich bin nur ein Fan, der seiner Phantasie freien Lauf lässt.

– Und zu guter Letzt: Ich bitte um Eure Meinungen, wenn Ihr mit dem Lesen fertig seid. Hat Euch der Text gefallen oder nicht? Was hat Euch am meisten zugesagt, was am wenigsten? Ist das Setting zu abgedroschen? Oder das Ende zu klischeehaft? Mein Schreibstil zu trocken? Oder habt ihr wo einen Fehler gefunden? Ich freu mich über jede Rückmeldung, und wenn es nur ein Hinweis auf einen Rechtschreibfehler ist.

So, genug der Worte, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und Vorhang auf!

* * *

><p><strong><span>goetsu-dôshû<span>**

In einer düsteren, kalten Novembernacht, der nur eine feine, silberne Mondsichel am Horizont ein wenig Licht schenkt, schreiten drei Gestalten durch den Verbotenen Wald. Eine der Gestalten ist ein riesiger, plumper Mann mit einer Laterne in der einen, einer mannsgroßen Keule in der anderen Hand. Sein Gesicht wird von der Dunkelheit und einem dichten, braunen Rauschebart verborgen. Daneben schreitet ein dünner Jugendlicher, drei Schritte hinter den beiden ein weiterer. Neben dem Hünen und den mächtigen Bäumen wirken die beiden Teenager wie Streichhölzer.

**Das könnte eine so schöne Nacht sein, wenn ER nicht dabei wäre.**

_Das könnte eine so schöne Nacht sein, wenn ER nicht dabei wäre._

Plötzlich ein dumpfes Plumpsen, gefolgt von einem erstickten _Uff!_. Hagrid und Harry drehen sich um und sehen im Licht der Laterne Draco, der soeben über eine Wurzel gestolpert ist und nun zwischen knorrigen Wurzeln und Moos am Boden daliegt. Der Halbriese zögert einen Moment, dann streckt er dem Slytherin die Hand entgegen, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Danke, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe", knurrt Draco, rappelt sich auf und klopft sich den Schmutz aus den Kleidern. Dann sucht er irritiert etwas auf dem Boden: „Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Er ist mir aus der Hand gefallen!"

Während Hagrid mit der Lampe den Boden absucht und Draco mit den Augen dem Laternenschein folgt, sagt Harry nur: „Accio Zauberstab!", woraufhin der gesuchte Gegenstand in Harrys Hand saust.

**Den sollte ich ihm gar nicht zurückgeben, zum Schutz von Hagrid und mir. Wer weiß, was er damit anstellen will...**

Doch als Draco die Hand ausstreckt, retourniert Harry den Zauberstab widerstandslos seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer, der ihn ohne ein Wort des Danks entgegennimmt.

Hagrid murmelt: „Du solltest neben mir gehen, Malfoy. Oder wenigstens Lumos zaubern. Sonst siehst Du nichts."

_Ach, wirklich? Daran hatte ich Dummerchen gar nicht gedacht, du hirnloser Golem._

„In Anbetracht der Gesellschaft, derer ich mich ‚erfreuen' darf, ziehe ich es vor, nicht gesehen zu werden."

Harry, dem der Gedanke eines hinter ihm herumschleichenden Slytherin überhaupt nicht behagt, sagt fast im Befehlston: „Malfoy, stell Dich nicht so an! Wer soll Dich mitten in der Nacht, mitten im Verbotenen Wald schon sehen? Voldemort? Dein Vater? Bist Du jetzt endgültig paranoid geworden?"

„_Paranoid_? Da hat Dir das Schlammblut ein schönes, neues Wort beigebracht", spottet der Blonde.

„So, jetzt reicht's!", donnert der Halbriese. „Entweder Du gehst brav neben mir, oder ich werde Dich schultern!"

„Das würden Sie nicht wagen!", zischt Draco, die Augen zu einem dünnen Spalt zusammengekniffen.

Hagrid drückt Harry die Laterne in die Hand. „Harry, hier, halt mal. Er lässt mir keine andere Wahl."

Er streckt bereits die frei gewordene Hand zu Draco, um ihn wie ein Fass Butterbier auf seine mächtige Schulter zu hieven, als dieser mit einem unmalfoyschen Quietschen seine Hände schützend vor sich ausstreckt und nachgibt: „Halt! Ist ja schon gut! ... Geh ich halt neben Ihnen."

In Schweigen gehüllt schreitet das Trio fort. Hagrid scheint recht gut gelaunt, summt leise eine den beiden anderen unbekannte Melodie vor sich hin. Er ist es gewöhnt, nächtens hier herumzugehen, und er hat hier auch kaum etwas zu fürchten. Halbriesen sind ziemlich unkaputtbar, und selbst im Verbotenen Wald gibt es kaum Wesen, die ihm wirklich gefährlich werden könnten. Dass das nicht für seine beiden Gefährten gilt, die ständig unruhig ängstliche Blicke in die sie umgebende Finsternis werfen, fällt ihm nicht auf.

**Wenn Malfoy nicht hier wäre, könnt ich wenigstens ungestört mit Hagrid plaudern. Das würde mich ein wenig von den Bestien, die hier rumschleichen, ablenken. Ich hatte sowieso in den vergangenen Wochen viel zu wenig Zeit für einen Plausch mit ihm.**

_Wenn dieser stinkende Riese nicht hier wäre, dann wäre ich endlich einmal allein mit Harry. Dann könnte ich ihm vielleicht endlich alles sagen... _

„Na, erzählt mal", sagt Hagrid schließlich nach einigen Minuten, in denen nur sein Summen und hin und wieder ein heulender Wolf oder eine schuhuhende Eule zu hören waren. „Was habt ihr zwei denn überhaupt angestellt, dass Ihr heute gemeinsam mit mir Selenenwurz sammeln müsst?"

„Wir haben heute in Zaubertränke Wolfsbanntrank gebraut. Oder besser gesagt, wir haben es versucht", sagt Harry. „Aber der Idiot dort drüben –"

„Potter!", fuhr im ihm Draco ins Wort, „das verbitte ich mir! Erstens ist unhöflich, jemanden als Idioten zu bezeichnen, und zweitens ist es ungeheuer ironisch, dass gerade DU diesen Begriff auf jemand anderen anwendest."

„Wenn Du mir etwas sagen willst, dann sag es mir ins Gesicht, Frettchen."

„Ich würde es Dir sagen, wenn Du es verstehen könntest. Aber Du bist halt ein typischer Gryffindor – mehr Glück als Verstand. _Viel_ mehr Glück als Verstand. Eigentlich, nur Glück, kein Verstand."

_Warum muss ich immer so einen Blödsinn sagen, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin? Ich Idiot könnte einfach mal die Klappe halten! Ich will ihn ja gar nicht zum Feind haben, im Gegenteil..._

„Malfoy, du mieses, kleines –"

„GENUG!", hallt plötzlich die Stimme des Wildhüters durch den Wald. „Jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin für Euer Verhalten. Ihr seid fast volljährige Zauberer, aber benehmt Euch wie Kindergartenkinder. Es ist echt eine –"

Jäh verstummt er. Im Flüsterton fährt er fort: „Habt ihr das gehört?", und blickt gen Himmel, wo er eben ein metallisches Kreischen gehört hat. Damit sie vom Licht der Laterne nicht geblendet werden und um ihre Position nicht weiter zu verraten, löscht der Wildhüter das kleine Feuer, das in der Lampe brennt. Aber in der düsteren Nacht können weder er noch seine Begleiter etwas außer ein paar Sternen am Firmament erkennen. „Das ist nicht gut... Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut...", flüstert der Halbriese mit bebender Stimme. „Das war ein Greif..."

**Ein Greif? Er wird auf Hagrid losgehen, weil er das größte Stück Beute ist... Er wird ihm zwar nichts anhaben können, aber er wird ihn entführen, und dann bin ich allein mit Malfoy... in einem finsterem, kalten Wald voller Gefahren... ohne Zeugen... **

_Um Merlins Willen, ein Greif! Was, wenn dem Riesen etwas geschieht? Ohne ihn finden wir nicht mehr aus dem Wald heraus!_

Draco blickt in die Dunkelheit; dorthin, wo er Harry vermutet.

_Oder was, wenn Harry etwas geschieht? Oh, ich will gar nicht dran denken..._

Hagrid wispert seinen Begleitern ganz leise zu: „Pst! Stellt Euch hinter mich, und haltet die Zauberstäbe bereit. Ihr braucht keine Angst haben. Sollte der Greif attackieren, wird er nur auf mich losgehen."

Draco ist trotz der Worte Hagrids vor Angst wie gelähmt, er braucht einen Moment, bevor er es Harry gleichtut und mit einem leisen Schritt hinter Hagrid tritt, der nun die Keule mit beiden Händen umfasst hält, bereit für den Schlag. Dann warten sie.

Kein Geräusch ist zu hören.

Nur ohrenbetäubende Stille.

Dracos Herz schlägt so wild, dass er befürchtet, der Greif könnte es hören. Es schlägt wie wild vor Angst. Und vor Erregung.

_Harry ist so nahe... ich kann fast seine Körperwärme fühlen..._

**Also, wenn uns der Greif nicht hört, dann muss er sich nur nach seiner Nase richten. Malfoys Deo stinkt einen Kilometer gegen den Wind.**

Draco blickt zu Harry, er sieht nur eine dunkle Silhouette, und einen Augenblick lang meinte er, das Funkeln eines auf ihn gerichteten Augenpaars zu sehen. Der Slytherin lächelt.

_Wenn das meine letzten Momente sind, so nahe bei ihm, ist es ein glückliches Ende._

Dann, auf einmal, hören sie das Geräusch mächtiger Schwingen.

Ein Flügelschlagen, das allmählich lauter wird, immer lauter. Der Greif kann nicht allzu weit entfernt sein, sie müssten bald seine dunkle Silhouette sehen können.

Draco beginnt vor Angst zu zittern, seine Hände werden schweißnass, und auch Harry bekommt ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Das Geräusch kommt immer näher, wird immer lauter. Einen Moment lang ist die dünne Mondsichel von einem schwarzen, riesigen Etwas verhüllt. Dann erklingt grausig laut das markdurchdringende, metallische Kreischen des Greifen.

Mit viel Mühe kann Draco verhindern, dass er vor Schreck schreit. aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass der Zauberstab aus seiner verschwitzten Hand rutscht. Er greift noch nach dem fallenden Holz, aber zu spät. Mit einem Geräusch, das den dreien lauter als der Schrei des Greifen vorkommt, schlägt es auf eine aus dem Boden herauswachsende Wurzel auf.

**Dieser verfluchte Slytherin!**

Harry dreht sich zu dem Slytherin und packt ihn an den Schultern, seine Finger bohren sich in das Fleisch des Blonden, der mit Mühe einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückt. Dann hört er Harry, direkt vor ihm, wutschnaubend, kaum hörbar flüstern: „Willst Du uns alle umbringen, Du Vollidiot?"

Der Greif hat den Aufprall des Zauberstabs gehört, die drei hören sein Schwingen immer näher, immer lauter, und plötzlich zerreißt lautes Brüllen die verbliebene Stille: Hagrid hat den Greif gesehen, der sich bereits im Sturzflug auf sie befindet. Mit einem Urschrei mobilisiert er die letzten Kräfte, holt aus und im nächsten Moment erschallen das von Schmerz entstellte Kreischen des Greifen und das krachende Knirschen, als die Keule mit unvorstellbarer Wucht trifft, dem Raubvogel mehrere Knochen bricht und hunderte Meter weit wegschleudert.

Vor Schreck knicksen dem Slytherin die Beine ein, er stürzt zu Boden und reißt dabei Harry mit sich, der ihn noch immer fest an den Schultern gepackt hält und auf Draco landet.

Hagrid hingegen stößt ein triumphales, dröhnendes Lachen aus: „Der fliegt so schnell nicht wieder!" Er dreht sich zu ihnen um, um ihnen aufzuhelfen, als plötzlich wieder dieses grausame Kreischen erklingt.

Mit einem Mal verflüchtigt sich das Lachen aus dem Gesicht des Wildhüters. „Zwei... Da ist ein zweiter Greif!"

Der Halbriese will sich eben wieder umdrehen und zum Schlag ausholen, als der zweite Greif bereits im Sturzflug auf Hagrid zuschießt. Eben sahen Harry und Draco den Halbriesen noch über sie gebeugt, im nächsten ist er weg. Der Greif hat ihn mit seinen Krallen packt und fliegt mit seiner vor Schmerz brüllenden Beute und einem siegreichen Kreischen wieder weg.

„HAGRID!", ruft Harry, rappelt sich auf, jagt dem Greifen vergeblich ein Expelliarmus und ein Impedimentia hinterher, bevor sich seine Füße in einer Wurzel verfangen und er mit einem lauten _Uff!_ wieder auf dem Boden landet.

Und plötzlich ist da wieder Stille, diese ohrenbetäubend laute Stille.

Draco ist noch immer wie gelähmt.

_Was geschieht jetzt? Wie kommen wir wieder zurück ins Schloss? Wie überleben wir bis morgen?_

**Hagrid... Verflucht! ... **

„PERICULUM!", brüllt Harry aus Leibeskräften, noch immer am Boden liegend, und richtet seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel, aber nichts geschieht. Er versucht es erneut und erneut: „PERICULUM! PERICULUM!"

Nichts.

„FUUUUCK!", macht er seiner Wut Luft

Plötzlich hört er die leise, versagende Stimme des Slytherin: „Das... Periculum... nicht... im Verbotenen..."

Und mit einem Mal hat er einen Schuldigen gefunden. Er springt auf, stürzt sich auf Malfoy und richtet seinen Zauberstab auf dessen Kehle: „Du miese kleine Ratte, wegen Dir hat der Greif Hagrid! War das Absicht? Ich schwör Dir, wenn Hagrid etwas geschieht, bist Du als nächster dran!"

Draco versucht sich zu verteidigen, aber der Schreck lähmt immer noch seine Stimmbänder: „ Es... leid... nicht... Angst..."

„War das Dein Plan? Erst Hagrid beseitigen, und dann zuschauen, wie ich von den Kreaturen des Verbotenen Waldes zerfleischt werde, während Du von Todessern gerettet wirst?"

Draco versucht sich zu verteidigen, sich zu erklären, doch vergebens. Kein Laut kommt mehr aus seiner verkrampften Kehle heraus.

_Harry, nein, das wollte ich nicht! Ich hatte Angst, nicht mehr! Das war alles! Bitte, Du missverstehst mich!_

Harry ballt die Faust, bereit, dem Slytherin eine zu verpassen, als er plötzlich etwas in den silbernen Augen schimmern sieht. Er hält seinen Zauberstab in dessen Gesicht und spricht: „LUMOS!"

Im graugrünen Licht des Zauberstabs sehen die beiden deutlich das Gesicht des anderen, in dessen Augen sich die Lichtquelle spiegelt. Und Harry sieht noch etwas anders glänzen.

**Tränen... Er hat geweint... Er hatte wirklich Angst...**

Harrys Zorn verflog mit einem Mal. Er kann niemandem zum Vorwurf machen, in einer gefährlichen Situation Angst gehabt zu haben. Er steht auf und streckt, in einem Anfall von Weichheit, seinem Erzfeind die Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Dieser nimmt die Hand an und zieht sich mühsam auf wackelige Beine.

„D... Danke..."

Etwas ratlos fährt sich Harry mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Wir müssen irgendwie bis zum Morgen überleben. Vorher wird niemandem unser Fehlen auffallen, wenn wir nicht von allein den Weg zum Schloss zurückfinden. Hast Du Dir den Weg merken können, den wir gegangen sind?"

„N–Nein, mir sind ein p–paar Bäume und Steine aufgefallen, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht einmal, aus w–w–welcher Richtung wir gekommen sind."

„Mir geht's genauso. Hm... Jetzt müssen wir überlegen"

**Also, Periculum hilft uns nicht, meinen Besen werde ich auch kaum herbeirufen können. Hierbleiben sollten wir nicht; wenn wir in irgendeine Richtung gehen, besteht immerhin eine Chance, dass wir zufällig aus dem Wald herausfinden. Von den Kreaturen des Waldes werden wir auf jeden Fall angegriffen werden, egal ob wir hier bleiben oder versuchen zurückzugehen.**

**Und Hagrid... dem werden wir nicht helfen können. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihm ein Greif ernsthaft etwas anhaben kann. Halbriesen sind sehr robust. Und wenn er dürfte, würde Hagrid in seiner Hütte wahrscheinlich einen Greif wie andere Leute einen Kanarienvogel halten...**

_Das ist eine grimme Lage, in der wir uns befinden. Der Riese weg und wir kennen den Weg zurück nicht... Aber wenn ich schon mit einem Schüler allein im Wald sein muss, bin ich ungeheuer froh, dass es er ist... Erstens, weil er noch immer aus jeder Zwangslage herausgekommen ist. Und zweitens, weil es Harry ist. _

_Endlich bin ich einmal allein mit ihm, das ist DIE Chance... Ich könnte ihm sagen, wie leid mir alles tut... wie gern ich mit ihm befreundet wäre, Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde, ihn wirklich kennenlernen möchte... Und er könnte mir vielleicht aus der ganzen Scheiße heraushelfen, in der ich bis zum Hals stecke..._

„Als wir losgegangen sind, hatten wir den Mond die ganze Zeit auf der linken Seite", sagt Harry schließlich und reißt Draco aus seiner Schwelgerei. Dann streckt er einen Arm aus:. „Ich schlag vor, wir gehen in diese Richtung, dann haben wir den Mond auf unserer Rechten, so sollten wir zurück zum Schloss finden. Was meinst Du?"

„Klingt überraschend vernünftig."

**„Überraschend vernünftig"? Mit einem sinnvollen Vorschlag meinerseits hast Du wohl nicht gerechnet? ... Du bist und bleibst ein präpotentes Arschloch, Malfoy... Aber ich schluck diese Beleidigung einfach runter. Solange wir nicht in der Sicherheit des Schlosses sind, sollten wir uns nicht an die Gurgel springen.**

_„Überraschend vernünftig"? Draco, Du bist und bleibst ein Idiot! Beleidigst den einzigen Menschen, der Dir jetzt helfen kann!_

„Na dann, gehen wir. Aber Du wirst nicht hinter mir gehen, Malfoy. Von Gefahren umgeben brauch ich echt nicht noch eine giftige Schlange im Rücken."

_Ich kann Dir keinen Vorwurf machen, Du hast kaum Gründe, mir zu vertrauen. Weil ich Dir über sechs Jahre hinweg keine Gründe dafür gegeben habe. Aber vielleicht schaffe ich das heute..._

Draco nickt, und gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den vermuteten Weg zurück. Es ist nicht die Route, auf der sie gekommen sind, denn sie befinden sich tief im Wald, wo es keine Pfade mehr gibt. Aber die gewählte Richtung sollte sie früher oder später auch zum Schloss führen.

Sie gehen in Schweigen gehüllt. Unterhaltung würde nur weitere Kreaturen anlocken. Aber Draco würde gerne ein Gespräch beginnen. Die ganze Zeit überlegt er, wie er Harry in sein Geheimnis einweihen könnte; den edlen Harry, der dem verdientermaßen in schlechtem Ruf stehenden Draco nicht im geringsten vertraut; den erfahrenen Harry, der nur eine List suchen würde in seinem Geständnis; den ach so attraktiven Harry, der eine prominente Rolle in Dracos feuchten Träumen einnimmt.

Harry auf der anderen Seite sucht Abstand von dem Slytherin, der zu seiner linken geht und ihm ständig zu nahe kommt. Immer wieder lenkt Harry seine Schritte ein Stück weiter nach rechts, um von Draco Abstand zu gewinnen.

Plötzlich bleiben die beiden stehen, als sie wieder ein Geräusch hören. Es erinnert ein wenig an das Wiehern eines Pferdes, aber gleichzeitig klingt es so, als könnte es niemals von einem Pferd stammen. Die beiden starren einander im Licht des Lumos-Zaubers an und einigen sich wortlos darauf, die Quelle des Geräusches zu suchen. Harry flüstert _Nox!_ und im Dunkel der Nacht schleichen sie, so leise sie können, in Richtung des „Wieherns".

Bereits nach wenigen Metern sehen sie, woher es stammt. Von hinter dem Stamm einer alten Esche hervorlugend sehen sie ein äußerst seltenes Spektakel.

„Ich fass es nicht!", staunt Draco leise.

Harry stimmt ihm zu: „Noch dazu nicht nur eines, sondern gleich zwei!"

Die Nacht ist zwar sehr dunkel, aber weil die beiden Einhörner auf einer Lichtung stehen und weil die Einhörner selbst schwach leuchten, können sie die beiden anmutigen, strahlend weißen Zauberwesen deutlich sehen.

_Diese Nacht werde ich nie vergessen können. Der Angriff eines Greifen, die Zweisamkeit mit Harry und jetzt noch zwei Einhörner._

„Und sie sind dabei, ein drittes zu machen", haucht Draco.

Harry wirft ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, den der von dem wundersamen Anblick völlig absorbierte Draco nicht wahrnimmt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Einhörner ihr Slytherin lernt, aber normalerweise, wenn ein Hengst auf einen anderen aufreitet, dann kommt da kein neues Lebewesen raus."

Dracos Augen werden kugelrund: „Zwei Hengste? ... Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum es so aussieht, als hätte die Stute fünf Beine! Das ist wirklich ein... ?"

„Penis? Ja."

**Er behauptet, ich hätte mehr Glück als Verstand, und selbst kann er Männchen und Weibchen nicht auseinanderhalten. Wer von uns beiden ist hier ein Idiot?**

_Der ist ja riesig! Wie passt der überhaupt in das andere Einhorn hinein?! Das muss ja wehtun!_

„Das ist unglaublich... Potter, weißt Du, welch unglaubliches Glück wir haben? Solch scheue Kreaturen! Das ist etwas, das wohl vor uns noch nie jemand gesehen hat, und das nach uns niemand mehr sehen wird! Das sollten wir für zukünftige Generationen beobachten und beschreiben!"

_Ich steh ja überhaupt nicht auf Tiere, aber wenn ich sehe, wie es diese zwei edlen Kreaturen machen, hat das irgendwie etwas beunruhigend Erregendes._

„Beobachten und Beschreiben? Spricht da ein angehender Akademiker oder ein vulgärer Voyeur?", kann sich Harry einer Spitze – noch dazu verbunden mit einer doppelten Alliteration – nicht erwehren. Dabei ruht sein Blick wieder auf den Wesen, die sonst als Symbole der Reinheit und Unschuld betrachtet werden, und jetzt etwas machen, das viele als schmutzig und sündig bezeichnen.

Draco entschließt sich, die Beleidigung zu ignorieren, und das Gespräch in eine Richtung zu lenken, über die er vielleicht an sein eigenes Problem anknüpfen kann. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es schwule Tiere gibt."

„Der Mensch ist auch nur ein Tier. Wenn es homosexuelle Menschen gibt, muss es auch homosexuelle Tiere geben. Der Mensch ist halt die einzige Spezies, die daraus ein großes Trara macht."

Draco, der seinen Blick nicht von dem Gemächt des unteren Hengstes abwenden kann, das im Takt der Bewegungen des oberen Hengstes schwingt, antwortet: „Das ist ja ein richtig aufgeklärter Zugang zu der Thematik."

_Wenn er so denkt, dann wird er mich jedenfalls nicht wegen meiner Homosexualität verurteilen. Wenn, dann wegen der anderen Sachen, die ich ihm und seinen Freunden immer angetan habe._

Der Blondschopf schluckt und fährt mit belegter Stimme fort. „Sag, Potter, hat Dich schon einmal ein Mann angemacht?"

**Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Worauf will er damit hinaus?**

Harry reißt sich von den Einhörnern los, und schaut verwirrt zu Draco. Dann sagt er nonchalant: „Kommt ständig vor."

„Wirklich? Und was machst Du dann?"

„Naja, wenn er mir gefällt, dann geh ich mit ihm in ein Zimmer, wir schieben ein schnelles Nümmerchen oder zwei und dann heißt es Tschüss!"

Draco glaubt einen Moment lang, Harry sage die Wahrheit, bevor ihm klar wird, wie lächerlich der Gedanke ist, und dass er nur die hämische Grimasse Harrys sähe, würde er sich jetzt zu ihm umdrehen.

„Potter, ich mein die Frage ernst. Würde Dir das etwas ausmachen? Würdest Du schlechter von so einem Mann denken?"

_Nicht, dass Du noch schlechter von mir denken könntest..._

**Natürlich würde ich nicht schlechter von ihm denken; als hätte die sexuelle Orientierung irgendwas zu bedeuten. Außerdem, was mündige Menschen im gegenseitigen Einverständnis miteinander machen, hat keinen Dritten etwas anzugehen.**

„Malfoy, ich werde mit jemandem wie Dir nicht ernsthaft über eine Angelegenheit wie diese reden, wenn Du mir nicht einen triftigen Grund nennst."

„Einen triftigen Grund..." Draco macht einen Schritt zu Harry hin, und schaut ihm in der Dunkelheit in die Augen. „Potter... Harry... das... ich muss Dir etwas sagen,... das mir nicht leicht fällt –"

Jäh wird er von Harry unterbrochen: „Halt – die Einhörner, sie sind still geworden!"

Beide schauen wieder zu den Einhörnern. Besser gesagt, schauen sie zu der Stelle, wo die Einhörner wenige Sekunden zuvor waren, denn sie sind spurlos verschwunden, von ihre magischen Hufen lautlos über Stock und Stein fortgetragen. Aber ein anderes Geräusch ist plötzlich zu hören.

Ein Knurren.

„Was war das?", fragt Draco ängstlich, während er seinen Zauberstab zückt.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht eine Ledermaus? Ich kann nicht alle Kreaturen am Knurren auseinanderhalten!", wispert Harry. „Ich mach Licht, dann verraten wir zwar unsere Position, aber dann werden wir wenigstens sehen, womit wir es zu tun haben und wie wir es bekämpfen sollen."

_Warum sag ich dauernd, dass er dumm sei? Die ganze Zeit schon macht er vernünftige Vorschläge..._

Draco nickt zustimmend, aber noch bevor Harry den Lumos-Zauber sprechen kann, riecht er plötzlich den fauligen Atem einer wilden Bestie. Und als im nächsten Augenblick das Licht aufblitzt, sieht er es...

Ein Spinnenschwein steht vor ihm, das seine vier Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet hat. Sein grotesker, fetter, rosa Körper wird von acht dürren Spinnenbeinen getragen, mit denen es sich in Windeseile durch noch so unebenes Terrain bewegen kann. Aus seinem Rumpf wachsen acht Ringelschwänzchen, unter seinem Schweinerüssel trägt es riesige, dicht behaarte Kieferklauen.

Der Slytherin holt tief Luft, um seine Angst und seinen Schrecken aus Leibeskräften in die Welt zu schreien, als das Spinnenschwein bereits zubeißt. Ein stechender Schmerz fährt in seinen Oberschenkel, sein Schreckensschrei wird zu Schmerzgebrüll.

Doch Harry sieht dem nicht untätig zu und zaubert _Incendio_ auf das wilde Tier, dessen Borsten sofort Feuer fangen. Quiekend und blitzschnell nimmt es (im übertragenen Sinne) die Beine in Hand und flieht, nur den Gestank von verbrannten Haaren und den Duft von Schweinsbraten zurücklassend.

„Das wird so schnell nicht wiederkommen", sagt er, um Draco zu beruhigen, der zu Boden gesunken ist und sich nun an den Baumstamm lehnt, während er vor Schmerz stöhnend seinen Oberschenkel umfasst hält. Die Wunde scheint stark zu bluten.

„Verdammt", flucht Draco, bevor er ängstlich fragt. „Sind Spinnenschweine giftig, Potter?"

„Nein, nur wenn Du allergisch wärst. Aber dann wärst Du bereits hinüber. Also müssen wir uns nur wegen der Blutung sorgen machen. Zeig mal her."

„Ich soll die Hose ausziehen?", ächzt Draco.

„Das, oder Du zeigst mir einen Röntgenzauber. Also, runter mit der Hose."

_Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich diesen Satz aus Deinem Mund unter anderen Umständen zu schätzen wüsste..._

Mühsam öffnet der Slytherin seine Hose und zieht sie bis in die Kniekehlen runter. Inmitten der blassen Haut, umgeben von Blut, klafft eine große Wunde.

Um den ächzenden Blondschopf ein wenig von den Schmerzen abzulenken, sagt Harry: „Schau, schau, ich hab mir irgendwie immer gedacht, dass Du ein Träger von Slips wärst, wenn nicht gar von Tangas. Irgendwas, das Dich da unten mehr einengt. Das hätte ein wenig erklärt, warum Du so ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse sein kannst." Auf Dracos fahle Wangen schleicht sich die Röte, als der Gryffindor seine Unterwäsche kommentiert. „Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du Boxershorts trägst."

„Könntest Du Dich bitte um meine Wunde kümmern und nicht meinen Geschmack bezüglich Unterwäsche kritisieren?"

„Schon dabei."

Zwei _Tergeo_ später steht fest, dass Draco nur auf der Innenseite des Schenkels verwundet ist. Auf der Außenseite ist das Fleisch zwar ein wenig gequetscht, sonst aber unverletzt. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, das ist schnell verbunden."

„Sag bloß, Du hast einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten dabei", wundert sich der Slytherin.

Harry lacht und erwidert: „Du weißt ja, wie oft ich mich bei irgendeiner dummen Aktion verletze. Drum hab ich es mir zur Angewohnheit gemacht, immer ein paar Verbandssachen dabei zu haben." Das gesagt, zieht er aus diversen Innentaschen seiner Robe Verbandsmaterial und macht sich an der Wunde auf der Innenseite von Dracos Oberschenkel zu schaffen. „Obwohl es um vieles nützlicher wäre, wenn ich endlich mal ein paar Heilzauber lernen würde. Das würde mir viele Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen... Dann müsste ich zum Beispiel jetzt keinen Malfoy befingern..."

Die Röte auf Dracos Wangen breitet sich über das ganze Gesicht aus. Aber obwohl eine große Menge seines Blutes sich nun einerseits in seinem hochroten Gesicht, andererseits auf der Erde befindet, muss er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass er noch genug Blut hat, um ein anderes Körperteil zu füllen, als er Harrys sanfte Hände auf seinem Bein, nahe seiner intimsten Stelle fühlt.

_Merlin steh mir bei! Von allen Situationen, in denen ich eine Erektion bekommen kann, geschieht das ausgerechnet jetzt?_

Auch Harry entgeht nicht, dass sich etwas in Dracos luftigen Boxershorts regt:

**Kriegt Malfoy grad einen Steifen? Nicht gerade die übliche Situation für so etwas, aber... wenn mich wer am Schenkel, so nah an IHM berührte, würd's mir wohl auch so gehen... Ich tu mal so, als würd ich nicht sehen, dass das grad geschieht. Die Situation ist ihm sicher so schon unangenehm genug.**

**Aber... Respekt, er ist ordentlich bestückt... Soll ich ihm vielleicht ein Kompliment machen, einen Vergleich zu einem Einhornhengst anstellen?**

Harry schmunzelt leise über seine Idee. Aber Draco findet überhaupt keinen Gefallen an diesem verstohlenen Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, über das er sich sonst immer insgeheim gefreut hat.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen, Potter?", fragt er gereizt.

**Lass Dir was einfallen, Harry. Red bloß nicht von seinem Ständer! Sonst erzählt er als nächstes, Du hättest versucht Dich an ihn ranzumachen... Aber worüber solltest Du sonst gelacht haben? ... Über seine Boxershorts? Nein... Sein Blut? Weil es nicht blau ist? Mhm, falls mir sonst nix einfällt... Diese Situation? Die ist eher lächerlich als lustig... Das Spinnenschwein? Ah, heureka!**

„Oh, nichts. ich musste mir nur eben vorstellen, wie Ron wohl reagiert hätte, wenn er sich unerwartet von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Spinnenschwein gefunden hätte."

„Warum? Inwiefern hätte das Wiesel– verzeih, ich meine, inwiefern hätte Weasley anders als ich reagiert?"

**Er weiß nicht, dass Ron panische Angst vor Spinnen hat? Dann wird er es sicher nicht von mir erfahren. Draco hat den armen Ron schon genug malträtiert.**

„Ähm, Ron hat panische Angst vor Schweinen. Frag mich nicht, wieso."

„Ich brech ab vor Lachen", kommentiert Draco trocken.

_Jeder normale Mensch hätte Angst vor dem Spinnenteil; das Wiesel fürchtet sich vor dem Schwein. Diese Sippe ist echt nicht normal. Wie hält Harry solche Leute nur aus?_

„So, der Verband ist fertig. Versuch mal aufzustehen, kannst Du gehen?"

Draco bemüht sich, aber alleine kommt er nicht hoch. „Du musst mir aufhelfen, Potter."

Harry fasst Dracos Hand und zieht ihn zu sich in die Höhe. Dieser ist für einen Moment wie im Himmel, als er von Harry, der nicht ihn nicht zu Boden fallen lassen will, dabei fast umarmt wird. Aber kaum dass er das wunde Bein belastet, wird er von einem stechenden Schmerz, der in seinen Schenkel fährt, aus diesem Himmel geholt, wimmernd sackt er wieder zu Boden.

Harry seufzt: „Also nicht. Gut, dann bleiben wir heute Abend –"

„Warte! Probieren wir es noch einmal. Vielleicht kann ich gehen, wenn ich das Bein nicht belaste, wenn ich mich auf Dich stütze..."

„Wenn Du meinst... Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Noch einmal fasst er Dracos Hand, zieht ihn zu sich empor und legt dessen linken Arm um seinen Hals. Draco wird vom intensiven Körperkontakt mit Harry wieder in den siebten Himmel gehoben, aber wieder währt die Freude nur kurz. Bei der der geringsten Bewegung des linken Beins schießen Nadeln in sein Fleisch .

Niedergeschlagen konstatiert Harry: „Na gut, dann ändern wir den Plan. Wir bleiben hier, halten abwechselnd Wache und warten, bis uns morgen jemand findet." Er seufzt, dann steht er auf und sammelt Feuerholz, damit sie nicht in der Kälte sitzen müssen. Ein Lagerfeuer wird zwar manche Kreatur anlocken, aber viele Wesen der Nacht scheuen Feuer wie die Pest, und die lichtscheuen Kreaturen sind ohnehin die wesentlich schrecklicheren.

Draco kann unterdessen seinen Blick nicht von Harry loseisen, der sich ständig nach trockenem Holz und Reisern bückt.

_Er ist so fürsorglich. Obwohl er mich nicht mag, und obwohl er ohne mich viel besser dran wäre. Wäre ich nicht hier, dann wäre Hagrid nicht von dem Greif entführt worden, und selbst wenn, allein könnte Harry auch den Weg zurück zum Schloss suchen. _

Er beobachtet im Lichte Lumos' den Gryffindor weiter, der wortlos vor ihn einen kleinen Haufen aufschichtet, den er anschließend mittels _Incendio_ entzündet. Eine kleine Flamme lodert empor, wächst rasch und taucht die beiden jungen Zauberer in ein wärmendes, oranges Licht.

Harry setzt sich neben Draco auf den Boden. „Ich übernehm die erste Schicht. Ich weck dich, sobald ich zu müde werde."

„Ist gut..."

Während Harry stumm ins prasselnde Feuer starrt, versucht Draco einzuschlafen, aber er findet keine angenehme Position. Die Rinde des Baumes ist hart, der Boden trotz eines zarten Moosbewuchses nicht weicher. Nach wenigen Minuten unterbricht der Slytherin die Stille: „Potter, macht es Dir was aus... wenn ich meinen Kopf auf Deine Schulter leg? ... Ich... werd sonst nicht einschlafen können."

Erschrocken sieht Harry zu dem Blonden, dann rutscht er ein wenig verlegen ein Stück näher an den so wenig gemochten Mitschüler und bietet ihm schweigend seine breite Schulter an.

„Danke..."

**Naja, diese Nacht könnte ein Wendepunkt in unserer Beziehung sein. Vielleicht erkennt er, dass wir ja doch passabel miteinander auskommen können... und vielleicht sagt er sich dann von Lucius und Voldemort los... Ich weiß einfach, dass er nur wegen seiner Familie auf der Seite des Schattens ist, er selbst ist ganz sicher eine einfühlsame Seele... und wir könnten Freunde werden...**

**Ja, und dann wach ich auf. Er ist und bleibt ein Malfoy. Er wird sich nicht ändern, wir werden niemals Freunde werden, werden Feinde bleiben und uns bis zum Abschied von Hogwarts bekriegen.**

_Seine Schulter ist zwar viel angenehmer als der Baumstamm, aber Schlaf werd ich so nah an ihm nicht finden können... sein Deo ist so verführerisch, vermischt mit frischer Wolle und ein wenig von seinem Schweiß... wie sich ständig seine Muskeln unter dem Stoff bewegen... noch nie hab ich ihn so deutlich und ruhig atmen hören... als würden wir nebeneinander im Bett liegen... _

_Ein schöner Traum, der nie wahr werden wird..._

_Ich liebe ihn, und verberge es hinter einer Maske der Ablehnung; wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dasselbe auch auf ihn zutrifft? ... Ich sollte diese Maske ablegen, einmal in meinem Leben ehrlich zu ihm sein. Jetzt ist eine Gelegenheit, wie ich sie womöglich nie wieder haben werde._

_Was habe ich schon zu verlieren? Schlimmstenfalls verschlechtert sich unsere Beziehung, aber das wäre auch nur ein weiterer Tropfen in dem Ozean der Ablehnung, der uns trennt._

**Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich mich nicht bemühen. Er ist es, der immer Streit beginnt. Wie oft hab ich ihm nicht schon den Olivenzweig angeboten, den er dann in den Staub getreten hat? Ich sollte diese Gelegenheit nützen. So schnell werden wir nicht wieder die Chance haben, unbeobachtet – nur wir zwei, ganz allein – ein Gespräch zu führen, ohne Leute drum herum. Ohne Leute wie Ron oder Malfoys Schergen, die uns nur zu Gemeinheiten anstacheln.**

Harry schaut auf den auf seiner Schulter ruhenden Kopf. Und als er überlegt, ob und wie er jetzt ein Gespräch beginnen soll, oder ob er den Blondschopf noch ausruhen und Kräfte sammeln lassen soll, atmet dieser plötzlich tief ein und spricht:

„Es tut mir leid..."

Der Angesprochene erschrickt. „Es tut Dir leid? Was?"

Draco starrt ins Feuer, atmet noch einmal tief ein, füllt seine Lungen mit kühler Luft und Harrys Duft: „Alles. Einfach alles. Alles was je zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Dass ich in Zaubertrankkunde Weasley wieder einen Blutsverräter geheißen habe, dass ich Granger ein Bein gestellt hab, dass ich Krötenblut über Dein Lehrbuch geschüttet hab, dass ich vorhin den Greif auf uns aufmerksam gemacht hab und er deswegen Hagrid hat entführen können. Und das sind nur die Sachen aus den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden."

„Meinst Du das ernst?", fragt Harry langsam und skeptisch. Er sucht den Haken an dieser Entschuldigung, die schwerlich etwas anderes als eine neue List des Slytherin sein kann.

_Die Katze ist aus dem Sack. Jetzt kann ich gleich alles sagen._

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich immer solche Sachen mache. Immer wenn ich in Deiner Nähe bin, kommen mir so dumme Sachen in den Sinn. Ich will Dir und Deinen Freunden gar nicht wehtun, oder sonst irgendjemandem. Aber alle erwarten von mir, dass ich diesen Unfug mache. Meine Freunde, meine Eltern, alle. Ich will damit aufhören, aber ich kann es nicht..."

**Wenn er das ernst meint, dann wäre das wunderschön. Wenn...**

„Harry, am allerwenigsten will ich Dir wehtun. Weil..."

Draco rückt noch ein wenig näher an Harry heran, wobei er den Schmerz in seinem Bein ignoriert, und legt eine Hand auf die Brust des Gryffindor, der plötzlich kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut fühlt.

**Was in aller Welt wird das jetzt?**

_Sag es! Sag es ihm endlich!_

„Weil ich Dich... sehr mag, Harry... weil ich... Dich li–"

Harry kann plötzlich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, der Slytherin an seiner Seite fühlt sich auf einmal an, als wäre er tonnenschwer und als würde er ihm direkt in die Ohrmuschel hauchen. Harry springt auf, der Blondschopf fällt wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden.

**Und ich hab geglaubt, der Arsch könnte sich ändern...**

„Malfoy, was soll der Scheiß? Bildest Du Dir ernsthaft ein, ich könnte Dir so einen Mist abkaufen? Für wie dumm und leichtgläubig hältst Du mich?" Seine Stimme bebt vor Zorn.

**Ich war wirklich bereit, ihm eine Chance zu geben, und so verdankt es mir diese verdammte Mistkröte?**

„Harry, das meine ich –"

„Untersteh Dich, Malfoy, mich mit meinem Taufnamen anzusprechen!", zischt Harry, der mit dem Verlangen kämpft, seinen Zauberstab auf den wehrlosen Slytherin zu richten. „So, und jetzt, leck mich am Arsch. Ich setz mich dort drüben hin, und halt von dort aus Wache. In zwei Stunden weck ich Dich, dann beginnt Deine Schicht. Und wenn Du vorhast, mich noch einmal anzusprechen, dann spar Dir die Energie, ich hör keinen Ratten zu." Damit dreht sich der Schwarzhaarige zutiefst verletzt um, setzt sich an den Stamm eines Baumes, zehn Meter von seinem Mitschüler entfernt, und versucht sich zu beruhigen.

**Das war es. Nie wieder werd ich mich bemühen, zu diesem selbstverliebten Wichser freundlich zu sein. Jetzt war überhaupt niemand da, dem er irgendetwas hätte beweisen müsste, und trotzdem ist er so ein Arschgesicht. **

Währenddessen bleibt Draco, physisch und psychisch verletzt, auf der Erde liegen. Er stellt mehrere Versuche an sich aufzusetzen, aber vergebens. Harry sieht ihm dabei schadenfroh zu und denkt nicht mal daran, ihm zu helfen.

Schließlich gibt Draco auf, vergräbt sein Gesicht in seine Hände und bemüht sich die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Erfolglos.

_Du verdammter Idiot! Du hast ihn überrumpelt, kein Wunder, dass er Dir nicht geglaubt hat. Hättest Du ihm etwa geglaubt, wenn er binnen weniger Minuten von Nemesis auf heimlicher Verehrer gewechselt hätte? Nichts kannst Du richtig machen! Und jetzt wird er Dir nie wieder Gehör schenken, Du Null! _

Und während Draco sich weiter mit Vorwürfen überhäuft und die Walderde mit seinen heißen Tränen benetzt, schläft er ein.

Er wacht auf, als er Schritte hört. Er sieht auf, Harry steht vor ihm. Das Feuer ist schon fast ausgegangen.

„Sind die zwei Stunden schon um? Hat meine Schicht begonnen?"

Harry nickt nur, spricht kein Wort.

_Er spricht nicht mal mehr mit mir? Au._

Draco richtet sich mühsam auf. Den Schmerz in seinem Bein nimmt er nur ganz dumpf wahr. Harry bewegt sich nicht von der Stelle, schaut nur von oben auf Draco herab.

Er streckt eine Hand zu Harry aus: „Hilf mir bitte auf, im Stehen habe ich einen besseren Überblick über die Umgebung... Ich kann jetzt zwar kaum gehen, aber stehen sollte hinhauen. Außerdem fällt dann das Wachbleiben leichter."

Der Gryffindor packt seine Hand und zieht ihn empor. Der Slytherin kommt wenig von Harry entfernt zu stehen, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt und ausdruckslos dem Blonden ins Gesicht starrt.

_Das ist ganz schön unheimlich... Wenn er mich wenigstens beleidigen würde... aber dieses Schweigen..._

„Ha–Potter, ist etwas geschehen, als ich geschlafen habe? Du benimmst Dich sehr komisch..."

Keine Reaktion. Harry rührt sich nicht vom Fleck, sagt kein Wort.

„Du kannst Dich jetzt hinhauen, ich halt Wache."

Der Gryffindor starrt weiterhin mit leeren Augen auf den Slytherin.

_Schon klar, er wird nicht schlafen. Weil er mir nicht traut, wird er mich während der zwei Stunden bewachen, in denen ich wache und er eigentlich schlafen und sich erholen sollte._

Plötzlich, ergreift Harry die rechte Schulter Dracos.

Der Blondschopf sieht erschrocken auf Harrys Hand. „Was?"

Dann packt der Gryffindor auch die linke Schulter, und zieht Draco langsam zu sich hin.

„Harry?"

Der Schwarzhaarige, dessen Gesicht immer näher zum Gesicht des Blonden kommt, verweigert weiterhin jedwede Antwort. Noch nie konnte Draco so deutlich die Gesichtszüge Harrys sehen, seine buschigen Augenbrauen, seine süße Nase, diese markanten Wangenknochen, die grünen Augen, die so schön zum Wappen des Hauses Slytherin passen würden, und vor allem diese rubinroten, feuchten Lippen. Die rubinroten, feuchten Lippen, die immer näher zu Dracos Mund kommen.

Dracos Herz klopft wie wild.

_Er will mich küssen! Aber... warum? Ach, scheißegal!_

„Harry..."

Da öffnen sich auf einmal Harrys Lippen:

„WACH AUF, DU IDIOT! HÖRST DU MICH NICHT?"

Draco schrickt empor. Der echte Harry steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, er hat sich schützend zwischen den am Boden Liegenden und eine verschwommene Gestalt gestellt, die ein wenig wie die weibliche Variante eines Dementors aussieht und deren lautes Atmen wie das Röcheln von hunderten dahinsiechenden Lebewesen klingt.

Draco schrickt hoch. „Banshee!", keucht er.

„Was soll ich machen? Ich kenn mich mit Banshees nicht aus!", ruft Harry, der einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf das Wesen entfesselt, das davon völlig unbeeindruckt bleibt und unaufhaltsam auf die beiden Zauberer zuschwebt. „Was hilft gegen die, wie kann ich sie unschädlich machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht! ... Versuch den Patronus!", ruft Draco. Die Welt dreht sich noch ein wenig, er hat in einer unangenehmen Position geschlafen und wurde eben erst aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er versucht aufzustehen, aber sobald er das verletzte Bein belastet, fühlt er einen Schmerz, als würden heiße Nadeln in sein Fleisch eindringen und am Knochen kratzen. „AAAH! Verdammt ... Banshees sehen so aus wie Dementoren, vielleicht hilft der Patronus was."

„Klingt logisch, ich versuch's! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Als sich das silberne Hirsch bildet, schrickt die Banshee einen Moment zurück, aber im nächsten Augenblick holt sie tief durch halbverweste Nasenlöcher Luft und stößt einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, der wie das gleichzeitige Kratzen von hunderten Fingernägeln auf einer Tafel und das Zerbrechen von hunderten Glasflaschen klingt; der Patronus beginnt zu wabern und löst sich in silbrigen Rauch auf, die jungen Zauberer halten sich die Ohren zu. Harry fühlt einen plötzlichen, brennenden Schmerz im linken Ohr und, dass er aus selbigem zu bluten begonnen hat.

Draco, der den Plan aufzustehen aufgegeben hat, versucht nun inzwischen auch sein Arsenal an Zaubersprüchen an der Banshee. Aber wie zuvor bei Harry kratzt keiner auch nur an der Oberfläche der leicht transparenten Gestalt, die sich weiterhin Harry und Draco nähert.

„Lass das Zaubern, Malfoy! Kriech weg, wenn Du nicht aufstehen kannst! Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten!"

Draco robbt so schnell er kann weg von der Banshee, die aber ihn aber kaum bemerkt. Sie zeigt nur Interesse am jungen Gryffindor, der langsam zurückweicht, während Blut aus seinem Ohr heraus seinen Hals hinabfließt. Da kreischt sie erneut, Harry schreit vor Schmerz auf. Und auf einmal stolpert er, fällt rücklings zu Boden und schlägt sich den Kopf an. Er bewegt sich nicht.

„HARRY!"

Das Wesen gleitet weiter, jetzt schwebt es bereits über Harrys Körper, streckt seine Knochenfinger nach Harrys Händen aus.

Dieser Anblick mobilisiert die letzten Kräfte und aktiviert die verstecktesten Hirnwindungen in Dracos grauer Substanz. Ohne den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein zu fühlen, springt er auf, läuft zu der Banshee, richtet seinen Zauberstab auf sie und schreit aus Leibeskräften: „SILENCIO!"

Im nächsten Moment ist ein leises _Plopp!_ zu hören, das Todesröcheln, das die Banshee verbreitet hatte, verstummt. Übrig bleiben nur ein paar Funken in der Luft, die an violette Schneeflocken erinnern, und allmählich verschwinden.

Draco stürzt sich auf Harry: „Harry, bist Du in Ordnung? Harry!" Doch der Gryffindor reagiert nicht. Voller Entsetzen sieht Draco die dunkelviolett verfärbten Hände, die die Banshee berührt hat, und das Blut, das an seiner Wange und an seinem Hals klebt.

Er fasst Harry an den Schultern und rüttelt den Körper, der keinerlei Widerstand zeigt, ohrfeigt ihn, brüllt ihn an. Nichts, keine Reaktion. Draco beginnt, das Schlimmste zu befürchten, als doch plötzlich die Augen aufklappen.

„Harry! Merlin sei Dank, Du lebst!"

„Mal... foy? ... Was ist passiert? ... Hast Du die Banshee vertrieben?" Harry versucht sich aufzusetzen. „Was ist mit meinen Händen? ... warum kann ich meine Hände nicht spüren?"

Der Slytherin hilft dem Gryffindor aufstehen und sich an den Baumstamm zu setzen, an dem sie bereits vorhin gesessen sind, von dem aus sie zuvor die Einhörner beobachtet haben. Draco lässt sich neben Harry fallen; der Adrenalinstoß hat seine Wirkung verloren und er spürt wieder den entsetzlichen Schmerz in seinem Bein.

Dann erzählt Draco, was geschehen ist: „Mir ist plötzlich eingefallen, dass ein ganz einfacher Zauber Banshees beseitigen kann: Silencio. Das ist so ziemlich die einzige Situation, in der dieser Zauber als Waffe verwendet werden kann, drum denkt man nicht an den."

„Silencio... Danke, Malfoy, Du hast mir das Leben gerettet... Aber", er hebt seine schlaffen, verfärbten Hände, „was ist damit los?"

„Sie wurden von einer Banshee berührt, Du wirst sie die nächsten 12 Stunden nicht benutzen können."

Harry zuckt zusammen: „Was? Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das heißt, wir sind zu zweit hier, umgeben von den gefährlichsten Kreaturen, aber nur der eine kann gehen und nur der andere kann den Zauberstab benutzen?"

Draco räuspert sich und fährt fort: „Das ist noch nicht das, ähm, Unangenehmste an der Berührung einer Banshee."

Harry wartet auf eine Erläuterung, aber Draco wartet damit, denn er hat ein wenig Probleme, sie auszusprechen: „Was kann denn noch dazukommen? Bleiben sie so blau?"

„Ich fürchte, Du würdest dieses Szenario dem wirklichen noch vorziehen." Während eine dunkle Vorahnung Harrys Augen rund werden lässt, fährt Draco fort: „Sie hat Dir beim Hautkontakt auch ein Gift injiziert. Und... Wie soll ich es Dir sagen..."

„Was? ... Sag es!" Draco hört deutlich Panik in seiner Stimme. „Fallen sie mir ab? WAS?"

**Ohne Hände kann ich keinen Zauberstab halten und keine Magie wirken, ich wäre im Kampf gegen Voldemort so nutzlos wie ein Muggel!**

Draco legt Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schultern: „Keine Angst, Harry, so schlimm ist es nicht... Aber... Also... Bekanntermaßen scheidet der Körper verschiedene Substanzen auf verschiedene Art und Weise aus. Wasser über Schweiß, Atemluft und Harn, Kohlendioxid über die Atemluft, Stickstoffverbindungen ebenfalls über den Harn, diverse Metalle über den Gallensaft, und... das Gift der Banshee, nun, über... die Sekrete der Fortpflanzungsorgane."

Nachdem dieses letzte Wort gefallen ist, herrscht mit Ausnahme des Knistern des allmählich erlöschenden Feuers absolute Stille, als wollte der Wald selbst hören, was jetzt geschieht. Aber aus Harrys Augen weicht die Angst und macht einem gleichgültigen Ausdruck Platz.

„Das... ist der größte Schwachsinn, den Du heute Abend erzählt hast... Und das will etwas heißen, Du hast heute schon eine ganze Menge Stuss erzählt."

„Ha–Potter, nichts von dem, was ich in den letzten Stunden erzählt habe, ist erlogen. Das von eben genauso wenig." Er lässt mit dem Zauberstab Feuerholz ins Feuer schweben, und sorgt mittels _Incendio _dafür, dass das Feuer sofort wieder mit voller Leuchtkraft flackert. Dann blickt er dem Gryffindor tief in die Augen, damit er die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte aus seinen silbernen Augen lesen könne. „Ich mag Dich wirklich –" _Lassen wir das L-Wort vorerst beiseite, das ist doch zu viel _„– und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Dich."

Harry schaut dem Blonden tief in die Augen, so tief es das flackernde Licht des Lagerfeuers nur ermöglicht.

**Hm, er schaut wirklich besorgt aus. Aber mit ein bisschen Übung lässt sich so etwas sicher leicht faken... Andererseits... Er HAT mich gerettet, obwohl er die Banshee einfach hätte tun lassen können... Er hat gewusst, wie man sie besiegt, er hätte nur einen Moment länger warten müssen, und er wäre mich auch losgewesen...**

**Wiederum andererseits: Zuzulassen, dass jemand stirbt, und jemandem abstruse Lügen zu erzählen, um ihn in peinliche Situationen hineinzutheatern, das sind zwei Paar Schuhe. **

**Wiederum andererseits muss ich zugeben, dass so eine Art von Scherz überhaupt nicht seinem Niveau entspräche. Wollte er mich reinlegen, würde er mir eher erzählen, ich müsse Dreck fressen oder sowas... **

**Und ich hab wirklich ein ungewohntes Kribbeln da unten...**

**Vielleicht sagt er doch die Wahrheit...**

Der Slytherin fährt fort: „Je schneller Du das Gift aus deinem System herausbekommst, umso besser. Je länger es in Deinen... Weichteilen... bleibt, umso größer ist die Gefahr, dass Schäden entstehen, Schäden an der Zeugungsfähigkeit und der Potenz."

„Wieso kennst Du Dich eigentlich so gut mit dem Gift von Banshees aus, aber wie man sie besiegt, das hast Du nicht gewusst?"

Draco errötet leicht: „Ich hab schon einmal was von Banshees gelesen. Und die schlüpfrigen Details, die merkt man sich halt viel leichter..."

**Das hat mir zu meinem Glück noch gefehlt. Draco Malfoy rettet meine Eier. Ich wette, Merlin sitzt jetzt irgendwo auf einer Wolke, schaut runter und lacht sich einen ab.**

„Dir ist klar, dass ich mein Hände nicht verwenden kann, um ‚das Gift aus meinem System herauszubekommen', oder?"

Die blassen Wangen die Slytherin erröten noch mehr, als er nickt. „Ich... ich würde das für Dich... übernehmen, wenn Du willst."

Auch Harrys Wangen erhalten nun eine tiefere Rotschattierung. „Du würdest mir also einen runterholen."

„Das würde ich für Dich tun."

Harry atmet tief durch, sein Blick nach wie vor in die Augen des Slytherin versenkt, der sich eben mit sorgenvollem Gesichtsausdruck in die Unterlippe beißt.

„Aber, du hast vorhin gesagt, du mögest mich... sehr. Darf ich das so interpretieren, dass..."

Draco vollendet Harrys Gedankengang, indem er es zum ersten Mal ausspricht: „Ja, ich bin schwul." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu: „Und ja, ich mag dich, Harry."

„Also, Du würdest es nicht nur ‚für mich' tun, denn Du hättest dabei auch Deinen Spaß."

„Ich müsste lügen, würde ich abstreiten, dass dem so wäre. Aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht mir jetzt primär um Dich, um Dein körperliches Wohl."

Das unangenehme Kribbeln in Harrys Schritt gewinnt an Intensität, ein Jucken tritt hinzu.

**Ist das schon ein Zeichen der Vergiftung? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Aber wenn es wirklich um meine Potenz geht, dann will ich nur ungern ein Risiko eingehen.**

Harry seufzt, dann sagt er: „Das bleibt unter uns, klar?" Als er Dracos Nicken sieht, deutet er mit seinem Kopf, dass sich der Blondschopf ans Werk machen soll. Die Wangen Harrys und die Dracos wetteifern jetzt um den intensivsten Rotton.

Mit zittrigen Händen fasst der Slytherin Harry an die schwarzen Jeans und öffnet den Hosenschlitz, bevor er mit der rechten Hand hineingreift. „Dann mach Dir mal ein paar schöne Gedanken."

„Das hatte ich vo–", Harry stockt der Atem, als er plötzlich Dracos Hand in seiner Hose fühlt.

**So hatte ich mir meine erste sexuelle Erfahrung mit jemand anderem nicht vorgestellt. Aber wirklich überhaupt nicht...**

Draco atmet unruhig, als er durch den Stoff der Boxershorts das weiche Organ spürt. Seine eigene Hose wird im schlagartig viel zu eng, als sich wieder sein eigener Penis aufbäumt. Währenddessen lehnt sich Harry an den Baumstamm, legt den Kopf zurück und schließt die Augen.

**Denk nicht an Draco, denk an Hermine und an Ginny, an den Traum mit den beiden im Schwimmbad, denk an das Magazin, das Dir Fred und George geschenkt haben, und an Seite 42...**

Harrys Boxershorts lassen sich vorne aufknöpfen, das macht Draco die Sache einfacher. Er öffnet die beiden Knöpfe und fasst durch den Eingriff hinein. Seine Haut kommt in direkten Kontakt mit der Harrys.

_So schön weich und warm... und bald wird es hart und warm..._

Vorsichtig zieht er Harrys Gemächt an die frische Waldluft und beginnt, das nach wie vor schlaffe Organ zu massieren. Sehr rasch füllt es sich und wächst zu voller Größe heran.

_Entweder gefällt ihm das mehr, als er zugeben will, oder er macht sich wirklich ein paar schöne Gedanken... _

_Er ist so groß... Er fühlt sich dicker an, als meiner..._

Er reibt ein paar Mal daran hinauf und hinunter. Harry erschaudert dabei innerlich: Er hatte es sich nicht so erregend vorgestellt, die Hand eines anderen Mannes an sich zu fühlen. Nach dazu die Hand seines Erzfeindes.

„Harry?"

Harry öffnet die Augen und schaut zu dem Blonden. „Mhm?"

Draco formt seine rechte Hand zu einer kleinen Schale und hält sie an Harrys Mund: „Kannst Du mir in die Hand spucken? Mein Mund ist ganz ausgetrocknet."

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelt die Stirn: „Wozu brauchst Du denn Spucke?"

„Onanierst Du nicht mit Speichel oder einem Gleitgel?" Als er den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck Harrys sieht, fügt er hinzu: „Damit macht es doppelt soviel Spaß."

„Wenn Du meinst..." Harry spuckt ihm in die Hand. Wenige Momente später durchzucken bisher ungekannte, unvorstellbare Wellen der Erregung seinen sich vor Lust windenden Körper. Er vergisst, sich im Gedanken mit Frauen zu vergnügen, und gibt sich ganz der Wonne hin, die ihm der Slytherin spendet. Seine Lippen öffnen sich und lassen ein leises Stöhnen passieren.

Und nach einer Minute entlässt Harry drei deutlich formulierte Silben in die Welt; „Oh, Draco..."

Draco versagt jäh die Atmung, seine Hand erstarrt, unter seinen zuklappenden Lidern verdreht er die Augen. Obwohl er sich selbst nicht berührt hat, fühlt er, wie diese drei Silben – _oh-Dra-co_ aus dem Mund dieser Person, für die er so viel empfindet – ihn über den Gipfel der Lust tragen und ins Tal des Orgasmus stürzen lassen; fühlt er wie eine warme Flüssigkeit stoßweise in seine Unterwäsche spritzt.

„Was ist, Draco? Mach... Mach weiter, warum hast Du aufgehört? ... Bist du grade... Hast du grade abgespritzt?"

Mit hochrotem Kopf nickt Draco nur zur Antwort – seine Kehle ist jetzt zu trocken für eine verbale Antwort – und widmet sich wieder der Handarbeit.

Und jetzt hält Harry seine Augen geöffnet, er flüchtet sich nicht mehr in seine Phantasie, und beobachtet den Slytherin, der mit einem Blick voller Sehnsucht und Verzückung auf Harrys Erektion starrt.

_So eine Gelegenheit werde ich nie wieder haben. Wenn ich ihn kosten will, dann muss ich es jetzt tun..._

Er richtet plötzlich seine silbernen Augen auf Harrys grüne. Als sich ihre Blicke treffen fühlt sich Harry mit einem Schlag der Vollendung nahe. Heiser keucht Draco: „Harry, darf ich... würde es Dir etwas ausmachen... wenn ich... wenn ich ihn in den Mund nehme?"

„Was ist... mit dem Gift... der Banshee?"

„Ich schluck nichts..."

**Wenn sich schon seine Hand so unglaublich anfühlt, wie wird dann erst sein Mund sein?**

„Dann... tu Dir keinen Zwang an... aber mach schnell... ich bin recht nahe..."

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, beugt sich Draco über Harrys Schritt. Er hat nur einen Sekunde Zeit, um Harrys Speichel und Glückstropfen zu kosten und das warme Fleisch in seinem Mund zu genießen, bevor Harry ein lautes _OH_ _FUCK!_ entfährt, sein Körper verkrampft und sich krümmt und der Gryffindor seinen Samen in Dracos Mund entlässt.

Und in diesen Momenten, als wiederholt ein dünner Strahl Flüssigkeit auf Dracos Zunge schießt, begleitet von dem leisen Stöhnen und den lustvollen Windungen des Körpers neben ihm, wird Draco erneut in diese wonnig-warme Dunkelheit geschwemmt, die französische Poeten als „petite mort", als den „kleinen Tod" beschrieben haben.

Draco bleibt noch einige Sekunden in dieser Position, er will sich nicht von dieser Nähe zu Harry verabschieden, die er nie wieder empfinden werden wird. Aber wenig später lässt er dann doch von ihm ab, beugt sich zur anderen Seite und spuckt die weißliche Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund aus. Dann packt er Harrys Penis sorgsam wieder ein und wischt sich die Hand an seiner Hose ab.

Dann sehen sie sich wieder einen Moment lang wortlos in die Augen, die Wangen immer noch zinnoberrot gefärbt. Und da Draco kann nicht widerstehen. Er tut _es_.

_Es_ heißt: Er drückt seine Lippen auf Harrys und stahl dem Gryffindor, der sich wegen seiner funktionsuntüchtigen Arme nicht wehren konnte, einen Kuss.

Dieser sah einen Moment perplex aus, dann weicht das Blut gänzlich aus seinen Wangen, als er verärgert sagt: „Was sollte das jetzt?"

Draco fühlt, wie sich seine Eingeweide unter der Strenge des Tons verkrümmen: „Der Kuss? ... Sex ohne Küssen ist etwas Liebloses, ich –"

„Sprich nicht weiter, Malfoy. Ich will nicht, dass Du Dich irgendwelchen Illusionen hingibst. Darum sag ich es Dir in aller Deutlichkeit: Ich liebe Dich nicht, Malfoy, und ich werde Dich nie lieben."

**Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich vielleicht so empfinden. Vielleicht wären wir wirklich glücklich miteinander. Aber ich kann es nicht, ich kann Dich nicht lieben.**

„Das weiß ich."

_Aber ich hätte es nicht unbedingt noch extra hören müssen. Du hättest mir wenigstens die Hoffnung lassen können._

„Malfoy, Du weißt es nicht, sonst hättest Du mich jetzt nicht geküsst. Versteh mich nicht falsch; ich will Dir damit nicht wehtun. Im Gegenteil! Was wir soeben miteinander gemacht haben, das war unglaublich, und wunderschön, aber es hatte für mich nichts, überhaupt nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Das war nur Lust, und Erste Hilfe. Aber Du suchst anscheinend Liebe bei mir, und das ist etwas, das ich Dir niemals geben kann; etwas, das Du auch nicht bei mir suchen sollst. Verabschiede Dich von der Vorstellung, dass wir eines Tages zusammenkommen, weil ich dieses Deine Gefühl niemals erwidern können werde."

Harry fiel es schwer diese Worte zu sagen und dabei zu sehen, wie Draco innerlich zerbröselt. Aber er wusste, dass er damit, indem der diese Trugbilder zerstört, das Richtige tut.

„Suche Dir einen anderen Burschen, Malfoy. Du bist jung, attraktiv, vermögend, klug, und – wenn Du willst – auch witzig und nett. Und gut bestückt bist Du auch – mir ist vorhin Dein Ständer aufgefallen, als ich Dir den Verband angelegt hab, auch wenn ich nichts gesagt hab. Jeder schwule Mann wäre glücklich, Dich an seiner Seite zu haben, und wenn Du wolltest, könntest Du zehn Verehrer an jedem Finger haben. Was willst Du noch mehr?"

_Ich will Dich, Harry, nur Dich, ich brauch keine zehn anderen._

„Jage nicht der Illusion nach, dass Du und ich an einem Sonntagmorgen nebeneinanderliegend in einem Doppelbett aufwachen, oder dass ich Dich am Valentinstag mit Rosen begrüße und so weiter. Damit schadest Du nur Dir selbst."

Dann schmiegen sich Harrys Lippen zu seinem schönsten Lächeln, bevor er sagt: „Aber wir können Freunde werden, so wie Ron und Hermine und ich. Das kann ich Dir anbieten."

Draco sagt kein Wort. Er weiß, wie recht der Gryffindor hat. Harry wird ihn niemals so lieben können, wie er Harry liebt.

„Darf ich wenigstens bis morgen früh so tun, als ob Du meine Gefühle erwidern könntest? Ich meine... Darf ich mich heute an Dich kuscheln?"

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns willigt Harry ein: „Du hast mir heute die Eier gerettet, ich schulde Dir was, und das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Harry rutscht hinüber zu Draco, sodass sich dieser an ihn schmiegen kann. Der Slytherin legt seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter, eine Hand auf dessen Brust, und auf sein Gesicht ein trauriges Lächeln.

Er beobachtet still die Flammen und versucht, die Gedanken, die ihm wie wild durch den Verstand sausen, zu ordnen.

_Er hätte auf meinen Kuss nicht reagieren müssen. Er hätte es einfach hinnehmen und die Klappe halten können, hätte mir die Hoffnung lassen können, dass diese Szenarien von uns beiden im Doppelbett und am Valentinstag doch noch eintreten._

_Freundschaft mit Harry ist da nur ein schwacher Trost... Wenn wir Freunde würden, würde diese Wunde in meinem Herzen doch nur, sooft er mich nur anlächelt, oder mich nur mit diesen Smaragden anschaut, wieder aufreißen, oder nicht? Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir diese unvergessliche Nacht vergessen. Wenn wir morgen so tun, als wären wir uns heute nicht nähergekommen, und uns morgen wieder so wie gestern und vorgestern und vorvorgestern bekriegen und gegenseitig beleidigen._

Dracos Hand beginnt Harrys Brust zu kraulen.

_Warum trifft er immer die unangenehmen, aber richtigen Entscheidungen, wählt immer den schwierigen, aber sinnvolleren Weg?_

_Warum muss er immer so verdammt perfekt sein?_

Einige Minuten lang wälzt er solcherlei Gedanken, dann spürt er, wie die Müdigkeit langsam seine Glieder und Gedanken lähmt.

Er gähnt: „Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy. Ich weck Dich, wenn ich zu müde werde, oder wenn Du Feuerholz nachlegen musst. Ich bin dazu ja derzeit nicht imstande."

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten ist Draco eingeschlafen, während Harry Wache hält. Oder halten soll. Denn er hat sich in die Betrachtung der blonden Mähne an seiner Schulter versenkt, die er jetzt gerne streicheln würde, könnte er seine Hände benutzen.

**Malfoy... Dass ausgerechnet Du Dich in mich verliebst... Und wie schade, dass ausgerechnet ich damit Deinem Glück im Wege stehe, weil ich Dich nicht lieben kann... Wie soll ich jetzt mit Dir umgehen? Wäre es nicht das Beste für Dich, wenn wir nach diesem Erlebnis wieder zu unserem feindseligen Verhalten zurückkehren? Wenn wir so tun, als wäre das heute nicht geschehen? ... Wenn ich nach dem heutigen Abend eine freundliche Geste mache, wirst Du Dir nicht jedesmal denken: „Vielleicht, nur vielleicht liebt er mich doch!"? Aber Du musst von mir loskommen... Ich will Dir nicht unnötig weh tun...**

Derlei Gedanken im Hirn wälzend, schläft Harry dann aber wider seinen Vorsatz ein, ohne vorher Draco zu wecken.

Jäh werden sie beide von einem Geräusch geweckt, aber diesmal von einem vertrauten, donnernden Lachen: Hagrid hat die beiden gefunden. Harry ruft sofort freudestrahlend: „Hagrid! Dir geht es gut! Was ist mit Dir geschehen? Wie hast Du uns gefunden?"

Der Halbriese antwortet: „Ich bin dem Greif zu schwer geworden, hat mich nur ein paar Kilometer mitgenommen, aber dann aufgegeben und mich fallen lassen. Ich wollte dann halt zurück zum Schloss, um Dumbledore zu informieren und einen Suchtrupp zu organisieren. Aber als ich unterwegs ein Feuer brennen sehen hab, war mir klar, wer das entfacht haben muss. Aber was ist mit Euch geschehen? Ich hab mir wegen Euch solche Sorgen gemacht! Weniger, dass Euch die Kreaturen des Waldes etwas antun würden, aber mehr, dass Ihr Euch gegenseitig die Schädel einschlägt. Und dann finde ich Euch, seelenruhig aneinandergekuschelt! Und was is'n mit Malfoys Bein los? Und warum sind Deine Hände blau?"

Harry wirft einen verstohlenen Blick zu Draco, der den Blick mit einem wissenden Lächeln erwidert: „Das ist eine lange Geschichte! Ich erzähle sie Dir auf dem Rückweg."

**Aber ich werde so manches Detail auslassen müssen... und hoffen, dass Hagrid sich nicht mit dem Gift der Banshee auskennt und Fragen stellt...**


End file.
